death_paradefandomcom-20200222-history
Machiko
Appearance Machiko is a young woman with brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail. She wears earrings, her wedding band, and a string necklace with a gold square that matches Takashi's. She is seen wearing a summer dress with a dark jacket and pink high heels. Personality Even since meeting him, Machiko has been deeply in love with Takashi. From following his advice and checking over his injuries, Machiko always thinks of the best way to help and please Takashi. Her devotion goes so deep into her soul as to supposedly lie to him and make herself out to be a terrible person that Takashi shouldn't feel sorry for. History Machiko was introduced to Takashi by an acquaintance. She has fond memories from when she first met Takashi, cruising in the spring time, their first kiss, sex, her pregnancy test, and lastly, getting married. She remembers Takashi's promise of making her the happiest woman ever. While it is proven that she had an affair, it remains unclear if the child was Takashi's or the man she cheated on him with. Takashi's continued suspicion of his wife resulted in both of their deaths, due to him attempting to grab her cell phone and subsequently driving off a cliff. While Decim might consider her actions cruel towards Takashi, the black-haired woman believes she loved Takashi even after their deaths. Plot For more information read Episode 1, and Episode 2. Takashi along with his new bride, Machiko, find themselves at Quindecim. Together they must play a game with "their lives on the line". Takashi and Machiko cause each-other pain with their first darts. Together they begin missing with their darts to avoid pain. Machiko reveals she is carrying Takashi's child. Takashi regains memories and explains that he believes Machiko was cheating on him. Machiko explains why he is wrong and throws her last dart. Machiko's dart hits the bulls-eye, netting her the win and "breaking Takashi's heart". After the game, Takashi turns on Machiko and accuses her of having someone else's child. Machiko tries to convince Takashi that she wasn't unfaithful, but after seeing how lost Takashi is, Machiko walks away and cries. She remembers his promise of f making her the happiest woman ever. She then claims that she was cheating on him and was only after his money, confirming all his fears. Decim escorts the couple back to their elevators and bids them farewell. Later Decim confirms that Takashi's soul was sent for Reincarnation and Machiko's to the Void. (Episode 1 and 2). Episode 1 The viewer is made to think that Machiko was lying about loving Takashi, and was only marrying him for money and status. Episode 2 In Episode 2, we see a different side of the story. The Black-Haired Woman says that Machiko probably greatly regretted her affair, and that it could have possibly been a one-time event, which is the opposite of what the first episode leads the viewer to believe. The Black-Haired Woman also says that she believes the child Machiko was carrying was indeed Takashi's, but upon seeing Takashi break down at the loss of his child, lied to him and told him that the child was not his, to lighten his burden in his final moments. Theories # As evidenced by the masks above their elevators. Upon arrival Takashi would be sent to the Void and Machiko Reincarnated. However, the decision is reversed by examining the masks at the end of the episode. Decim confirms that Takashi was Reincarnated and Machiko went to the Void. # The Child is probably Takashi's. In Machiko's flashbacks she is pregnant before the wedding. In the cheating scene she is shown with the wedding band that Takashi placed on her finger. Category:Characters Category:Females